catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash's Den
F'lash's Den' is away from Team Sasuke Chat Flash is grooming Starshine, Leila, and Luke. Flash's kits pull away from their mother, running to their nests A streak of black, blonde, and gray fur whizzes past Flash, knocking her unconcious Flash drifts back into conciousnous, only to feel searing claws at her throat. She lifts her eyes and sees Anakin, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Help!" Flash shrieked Sasuke broke in, hearing the shriek. He looked up at Anakin. "Put the cat down," he hissed. "No." Anakin spat, digging his claws further into Flash's throat. Firecracker darted in, quick as a flash. "Don't kill her! She's my best friend!" His voice deepened into a throaty snarl and he sprang at Anakin, ripping his claws down his pelt and fastening his teeth into his hind leg. Behind him, Mallowleaf quickly nudged Flash to her paws. "Run!" she yowled. Sasuke hissed at the tom and joined Firecracker in the attack, scoring his claws down Anakin's throat, then crouched down, ready to deal with a death blow. While the cats were fighting, Mallowleaf curled around Flash's wailing kittens and soothed them with gentle licks and purrs. Firecracker snapped his teeth down on Anakin's tail, crushing it beneath his strong teeth. Flash tried to get up, but collasped, as darkness swam before her eyes. "Don't kill him." she barely managed to choke out. "Just let him go....." she rasped, closing her eyes. Starshine was huddling against Mallowleaf. "Is she dead?" she wailed Anakin's eyes flashed white, then they were a clear blue, like they used to be. He backed away in horror. "No...no no no.....not again....." he whimpered. Firecracker began breathing hard as fury seared him to the tips of his claws. "YOU DID THIS!" he howled. His eyes blazed with with shear anger and grief. "I might as well kill you now!" His ears were flat to his head and fur fluffed up, claws digging into the ground, and lip curled to reveal sharp yellow teeth. Mallowleaf touched her nose to the kit's head. "You will see her again someday, little one. For now, we will take you back to Team Sasuke and let you stay there until your big and strong." She tried to make herself sound cheerful and comforting, but sadness choked her mew. "F-Firecracker? P-Please come here." Flash rasped. "I'm....I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Anakin wailed to Flash. "I know." Flash responded Firecracker let out a bloodcurtling scream and dug his claws deep into Anakin's throat. "You will not lay a claw on her, you hear me?" The thin orange tabby roughly nudged Anakin out of the den and slashed his face before returning to Flash and the kits. He bent over his best friend's limp body. "Don't die, Flash. Think of your kits. Think of me! I love you, Flash. I always have." "How could I leave? You never left me. I love you more than the stars in the sky." she purred. "Don't be to hard on Anakin. He is still.......getting over some things." she added. Anakin sat outside the den, guarding the cats inside. Firecracker began licking the blood from her fur, cleaning her neck wound while purring affectionately. "I will let him off the hook." he murmured. Mallowleaf padded out and fixed her heart-warming green gaze on Anakin. "Come back inside, Firecracker's cooled off now." she meowed. "Alright. Its not him I'm afraid of. Its......me." Anakin said to Mallowleaf, fear shook his voice. Mallowleaf lightly brushed her tail over his shoulder comfortingly. "Nonsense. I'll make sure you don't go insane again. If you do, I'll have Firecracker rip your throat out!" she teased. "okay." Anakin purred, giving her ear a lick. Flash nuzzled Firecracker. Sweetcharm broke in. "Firecracker!" She cried. "How could you!? You promised me you would stay by my side!" Sweetcharm wailed. Lou was behind her. He mouthed the words "Help me" to Mallowleaf. Anakin moved in front of Sweetcharm, claws unsheathed. (Wow, Flash, that is not the right thing to say...-Nighfall) (Whoops. Sorry.) (Guys! I really liked SweetXFire! Now it is ruined! Sweetcharm has a right to be here. Firecracker is her mate. This really upsetted me...) Sweetcharm kicked Anakin off balance. "You messing with my mate!?" "He SAVED my LIFE!" Flash screeched, leaping up, bristling. Anakin leaped on Sweetcharm, pinning her down. "Yes and he killed mine! Firecracker!" Sweetcharm cried. Forest darted in, his eyes wide. (lol, random Forest. Sorry, I really want to participate in this) He thrust himself in between the two cats, his eyes narrowed in worry. "Enough of this!" "No. She should not be here!" Flash spat. "And why not?" Forest's voice was cool, like a leaf bare breeze. "She has a point, Flash." he meowed, his voice serious. "Firecracker saved my life!" Flash spat. "Yes..." Forest meowed slowly, still not understanding how that was remotely relevant to why Sweetcharm shouldn't be there. "And why can't Sweetcharm be here?" Sasuke set his cold, amber gaze on Flash. "She has a right to be here. Firecracker is her mate. Maybe he saved your life, but that has nothing to do with Sweetcharm and Firecracker's relationship." He meowed. Sweetcharm raced over to Firecracker's side and cried. (Why is Sweetcharm such a cry baby? --Icestorm) Sasuke turned his gray head to Sweetcharm. "As for you," he murmured loudly, enough for the cats around them to hear. "Nothing will change Firecracker's choice of romance. You will have to accept what is now, going to change into the past." "It's her fault! If she never messed with Firecracker this wouln't have happened!" Sweetcharm sobbed pointing to Flash. Jaystorm padded in calmly "you need to just let this go Sweetcharm, its all Firecracker's choice now, not yours. and its' your responsibility to accept his choice" (he sounds so old now o_o) Sweetcharm snarled. "Aren't you her mate!?" Mallowleaf pressed against Lou, twining her tail with his. She watched the fight with wide, scared eyes. Firecracker's angry yowl rose over the voices. "ENOUGH! Sweetcharm, I'm so sorry, but I liked Flash before I liked you. I still love you very much, actually I love both of you the same. I can't help the way I feel," his mew lowered to a soft murmur. "I will fight for my right to feel the way I do." Sweetcharm ran out of the den. She let out a sad cry. "NOOOO!" The heart-broken tom called after her. "I will always love our kits, even if you don't let me get near them!" "This is all my fault." Flash cried. Jaystorm narrowed his eyes at Flash "sure you think everything's your fault, but it is, you've hurt me more than you'd ever know, whats the point anymore, everything shouldve been left as it was, and all you've got here are two cats, left unwanted just as before..." he let out a growl "Cry-kits!" Sasuke growled and turned to Flash. "Yes. It is your fault! Don't act like you're going to get pity. Because you're not." "You don't understand. You never will. Now go." Flash spat at Sasuke. Firecracker turned away from Flash. "Don't talk to my leader like that," he growled softly. "You made my true mate and kits hate me. You're the reason that my life is ruined. I wish I never met you." Hurt cracked his voice. He truly did love Flash before his kits and mate snarled at him. "No, I will not," Uneasy but hostile calmness flooded through Sasuke's voice and he dipped his head to Firecracker, although he did not really need defending. He would love to sink his claws into Flash's flesh and bit back a sharp remark. He just glared at Flash, unidentifed hatred sweeping through his glare. "Yes, you did. You ruined the young tom's life." "Then I guess its over then. I knew you never truly loved me. No one ever did." Flash snarled "Beccause of your bad attuide and selfishness, I guess," Sasuke mewed. "One cat did. You made him realize in love again. He did love you once, but all you did was crumple it up and throw it away. It's useless now." The gray and white tabby narrowed his eyes "Me?" Shock flared into Sasuke's eyes. "How dare you throw this on me? I did not do anything!" He extended his claws, ready for a fight. (Let's take this to the IRC) "Not you Sasuke, im talking to Flash." He continured Firecracker bared his teeth at Flash. "Good-bye forever, you selfish cat. I'm going to be with Sweetcharm once more, because she loves me, and my kits love me. You mean nothing to me!" Pain flashed in the young tom's green eyes before he darted out of the entrance. Mallowleaf quickly followed. Sweetcharm watched her eyes widened. SHe opened her mouth but ran away. She stepped on a stick. "Oops." Firecracker ran to Sweetcharm, eyes filled with affection. He pressed his muzzle into her fur, breathing in her familiar scent. "I will keep my promise forever, Sweetcharm," he mewed. "Awww," Mallowleaf purred. Sasuke looked at Flash. "It's better if you don't live now." Quickly, he leaped onto Flash and reopened the wounds that Anakin had given her. "Do you truly love me?" Sweetcharm asked softly. Her eyes warm and her pelt soft. Firecracker nuzzled her. "Of course I do." His eyes were affectionate and his fur brushed hers. Mallowleaf growled, "Stop, Sasuke. She's suffered enough. Leave her be." Sasuke looked at the blood pouring. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "She'll die of blood loss anyways. Let's go." He flicked his tail. Lou nodded and stood by Mallowleaf. Sweetcharm purred and nuzzled him back. Firecracker followed Sasuke, shooting one last glance at the dying she-cat, grabbed one of her kits, before he caught up to the big gray tom. Mallowleaf pressed against Lou, carrying two of Flash's kits in her jaws. "These kits can't survive without a mother," Firecracker mewed to Sasuke. "We will train them to be rogues we can be proud of." Jaystorm unsheathed his claws and raked them across the kits faces "kill them." Sweetcharm snarled. "No! They are innocnt kits! Let them live!" (Continue on ##cotc-flash'sden please. Edit conflicts are horrible. D:) (No way1 they're just little tiny kits! Don't kill them! >:O) Firecracker shoved Jaystorm away from the kits. "Enough! They have done nothing wrong. It's their mother who did wrong, not them!" Lou nodded. He took Starshine and raced away from Jaystorm and back to a peacful den. (Random peacful den) "Do not let them die. They will be trained as apprentices in the way of Team Sasuke when they are old enough." Jaystorm closed his eyes "they were supposed to be my kits. i can kill them if i want." Flash can suffer all she needs Firecracker blinked calmly at Jaystorm. "But they;re YOUR kits! They love you! You must train them in the way of good rogues. They are your kin, Jaystorm. Raise them to be good cats." "they hate me." He replied "they're not my kin anymore." "Yes they are, and they always will be. Don't let these future great cats go to waste." Firecracker stood protectively in front of the three terrified kittens. "You can take them. It doesnt matter anymore, ive been torn apart a million times already. one more wont hurt too much." He padded away "Goodbye," Sasuke sighed. "Stop. Put the kits down." Anakin yowled, putting his paw on Flash's wound, healing it completely. Suddenly feeling a rush of fury towards Firecracker, he focused hard, and watched in horrifying satisfaction as the tom's throat tightened, his airways blocked as he sruggled for breath. "You hurt her......." Anakin snarled "Where's my momma?!" Starsine wailed, clawing at Lou. Still choking Firecracker, Anakin spoke to Sasuke "I will make a group. It will become strong and overthrow your miserable 'Team Sasuke'. Aurra, come out of the shadows." A beautiful white cat with black rings around her eyes stepped out. "As you wish, my master. I am Aurra, and I am an assassin. Those who dare defy Anakin's Empire will be tortured, deprived of all needs, and finally, killed, mercilisly and without remorse." she meowed, her mew sweet with a cocky tone. "All others come." Three more cats stepped out. First, a young blue-gray tom with a dark brown head. Second, came a flame-red she-cat with emerald eyes. Third, was a blonde she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes. "This is Boba, Mara Jade, and Zannah." Aurra hissed, pointing with her tail to each cat in turn. Sasuke, before he left, turned his broad head to Anakin. "Overthrow? Well, I'll make sure, you die. Because nothing will overthrow Team Sasuke. We are strong and will fight for pride. I will lead my Team into war against yours. Just remember, our life, your life, and those miserable creatures," he pointed his tail to the scrawny looking cats beside Anakin."Are in your paws. By the way," he sighed, "I will not be killed. Because I will invent nine lives for worthy leaders, approved by Starry Skies." He sneered. "You will die." Sasuke turned around, then looked at Flash. And so will you, he thought, digging his claws into her belly and tearing it open. Blood poured, staining his pelt. He hissed and raked his claws down her muzzle and fank and fastened his teeth in the shoulder so it pierced the flesh, and went through it. He watched as blood formed a pool, and turned away. Firecracker fell limp at Anakin's paws, his chest barely rising. His eyes were clouded and glazed over. A horrifying choking sound came from him as he drew in a breath. His limbs twitched and he writhed painfully in the sand. Mallowleaf screamed, '"You have fatally injured one of our warriors! We will show no mercy in this battle, we will kill your warriors in cold blood." Her eyes were dark with fury. Sasuke looked at Firecracker. "No!" he yowled, and looked at Anakin with red, gleaming eyes. "We will show no mercy, as Mallowleaf said. We will kill each one of you one by one. I will meet you here by tommorow, with all of my members, and battle you." he hissed. -TEHNEXTDAY- Sweetcharm snuggled next to Firecracker's body. "Please wake up." She murmured. her voice loving and soft. Sasuke came in with all his guards and hunters and leads next to him, and apprentices Flash padded up beside Anakin. "Anakin and I are the leaders of this Empire. Aurra is the deputy. Boba, Mara Jade, Zannah, Jango, and Cad are the warriors. We do not fear you. We are just as Anakin; Force-Senstitive." she said. Anakin purred and nuzzled Flash gently. Sasuke looked at Flash, a crazy look in his eyes. "I trusted you," he hissed. "I trusted you! You let me down but I gave you another chance. But now...why? You traitor! And now," he glared at Anakin, "You're going to team up with the cat who nearly killed you? If it wasn't for Firecracker or me, you would be dead by now!" Sweetcharm nodded. Firecracker was breathing stronger than the day before. His eyes had opened now and he was gazing lovingly at Sweetcharm. "Am in in Starry Skies?" he rasped. Mallowleaf was standing beside Sasuke, Rocket, Night, and the other guards and hunters, her eyes gleaming with hatred and fury at Anakin's gang. Her claws dug deep into the earth and her tail lashed side-to-side. Rocket was gazing battle-hungrily at his enemies. Tornado and Lightning stepped forward, hard muscles gleaming under their thick coats. Lilypad and her sister, Twilight were too young to participate in the battle. Sweetcharm purred and nuzzled her mate. Lou snarled. Firecracker managed to push himself to his paws, and whipped around to face Anakin. "We're ready to fight," he snarled. Naruto curled her lip while Sakura lashed her tail, preparing any herbs. Shikamaru and Kiba stood side to side. Jingles growled. "Team Sasuke," Sasuke ordered, "Attack!" Cats came launching towards, howlering with rage. Mallowleaf lunged forward, jaws wide and claws outstretched.. She pounced on Boba's broad shoulders and dug her claws in, ripping out pawfuls of fur. Firecracker sank his teeth viciously in Mara Jade's hind leg. Tornado bit down hard on Zannah's tail while Lightning bravely hurled himself at Anakin, slashing his claws down his pelt Night yowled and bit into Jango's neck, she hurled the cat across the clearing with surprising strength. Blueberry was old enough to fight, but really shaking in fright, she ran to help Tornado with Zannah. Tornado's muzzle was dripping with scarlet blood. "Attack from the front end, and I'll attack from the back. We'll wrestle her to the ground and have to make the killing bite if we have to." he ordered gently. Tornado tensed, preparing to spring. He recalled all the battle moves Calico had taught him. Flash's eyes glowed brighter and brighter, until all of the Imperial cats were gone. "Its hard to fight if you don't know where you enemies will strike." Flash hissed. Sasuke crouched, eyes glaring at Flash. He launched, grasping her legs in his jaws and breaking them. He clawed at her ears then sank his claws deep in her neck, then slashing down with all his might. Blueberry's tail waved, she wanted to fight, she ran around, sniffed, her great nose found Zannah and Jango,"Tornado!" she yowled, and lept onto Zannah's back, her claws scored down the cat's back. Wolffur was trying to kill Flash. Mara Jade leaped in front of Flash, and was killed by Wolffur. "Anakin. Tell your son I love him, and I always have." Mara Jade choked out just before her flank stilled. Then Wolffur slashed Flash's neck. He pinned her down and sliced at her throat. Blood poured onto his pelt. Wolffur yanked on her throat with his mighty teeth. Blood stained his teeth and pelt. Blueberry ran over to Wolffur, her eyes filled of horror, "Wolffur!" "We have done no harm to your team. Now leave, or else." Anakin yowled over the noise of the battle Wolffur continued to hold onto Flash. "YE YOU HAVE! YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE! all except for Blueberry." Flash went limp, and her breath stopped. (Not dead. Sith trance) Wolffur kept on clawing her, every claw was more powerful than the other. (SHE WON"T DIE) "Imperials! Retreat and meet up at our hideout!" Anakin yowled, pushing Lightning off the high rock they were on. (Well then, if I were you, I would pack your bags AND GET OUT OF HERE) Wolffur followed them. Tornado's sudden shriek pierced every cat's ears. "LIGHTNING!" The ginger tom was falling rapidly, wailing, and slammed into a sharp rock that jutted out of the cliff and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Mallowleaf and Firecracker exchanged horrified glances and Rocket looked up, eyes wide. Twilight ran over to Lighting and sobbed. "I always liked you! Always! Please don't die.... your more than just my friend... your..... everything!" Tornado touched his friend's twisted, limp body with his muzzle. "May Starry Skies light your path." He barely managed to choke out the words, and began sobbing loudly (Nuuuuu no make him die! D:) Twilight wailed loudly. "LIGHTNING!" Lightning's jaw moved as if he were tring to speak, but blood only trickled from his mouth. Tornado could only watch helplessly as his friend's limbs grew still and his chest stopped moving. Blueberry ran over, her eyes wide in horror, she stood by Tornado,"What happened!" "This battle shouldn't have happened," Firecracker whispered, looking sympathetically at Tornado, who was staring down at his paws, tears falling from his cheeks. Sweetcharm nodded. Twilight was snuggled up next to Lightning's cold body. Sasuke was staring at Lightning, eyes clouding. He didn't move. His thoughts clouded him. This was his fault/ (OMG, I didn't know this stuff was happening! Pretend Fern and Forest were here - Nightfall) Fern had jarred her paw on the rock trying to catch Lightning. Her green eyes were huge as she stared at Lightning. She curled around his small, broken body, her eyes closed. Forest stared at Lightning and Fern. No....no...no he shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. Anakin snarled. "You brought this upon yourselves. Do you think our dead will not be avenged?" He stared at Mara Jade's cold body, tears streaming down his face. Flash pinned down Firecracker. "You aren't welcome here. Take your pathetic cats and go." she growled, her eyes full of flame. Sasuke glared at Flash. "He is not leader. I am. And we get our revenge!" Letting out a howl full of pure-hatred, he slashed his claws down Anakin's throat. Tornado began breathing hard and his eyes blazed. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Tornado let out a caterwaul of hatred. Firecracker scrabbled to his paws, eyes wide with horror. He then bristled with fury and unsheathed his claws. Mallowleaf snarled and watched the battle rage on. "Kill Anakin. He is worthless!" Sweetcharm started to tend to the wounded. Twilight was up on Anakin's back, scraping her claws down his back. "YOU KILLED MY LOVE!" She howled. Flash lowered her head. When she lifted her eyes they gleamed yellow and red. "Get. Off. Of. Him." she snarled, knocking Twilight off Anakin. Anakin looked at Flash, his eyes distant and unfocused. "Padme?....." he murmured "No its Flash." Flash meowed, licking his ear. "Oh Padme I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you! I love you!" Anakin cried "Anakin. Be still Ani." a soft, sweet voice called. A small soft-furred brown she-cat with stars in her fur. This was Padme. Padme looked at Sasuke. "Please. Take your team away from here." she pleaded Flash called to Aurra "Take Anakin to Aayla's den. He will rest there." Aurra obeyed, dragging Anakin while Padme followed. Darra ran in. "I thought I heard a bat-" She stopped short when she saw the carnage, and gagged. Clearing/Arena Flash's hind paws were bound by vines You have been found guilty of treason. You will be executed." Aurra snarled Anakin was bound also, but he was tied to be kept away from Flash.﻿ Starshine had been brainwashed by Aurra, and was chosen to kill her mother. Her eyes glittered with malice as she lept at Flash's throat. Flash crumpled, and her eyes started to glaze over "Finally the prophecy is fulfilled. A Star that shines will darken and the Flash will be no more." she recited, as her eyes closed for the last time. Anakin broke from his ties, and dropped beside Flash. "No...no...no..no....I love you! You can't be gone." he wailed, but his only response was silence. He turned on Aurra. "Leave now. You are exiled from the Empire." he snarled. Aurra turned malice glinting in her eyes. "Fine. But I'll have revenge." she spat Category:Den